


The Elf the Knight

by Insomniac_with_dreams



Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Elf Keith, Fantasy AU, M/M, knight lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609384
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	The Elf the Knight

Lance stood at the back of the crowd. Music and laughter filled the town square. He had tightened his grip on his pack as people danced around him. He was just trying to get to the end of town so that he could go on his way, but a crowd had gathered thick right in his path and it was taking him an annoying amount of time to get through. People were bustling and singing along to the tunes the musicians were playing. People smiled at him and offered him treats and pints of ale. He declined pushing past everyone. People attempted to hook arms with him and join the throng of dancers.

He was finally getting through when a new tune started. A woman with blonde hair and a long skirt pinned up stood on a fountain edge by the musicians. An elbow caught Lance in the ribs and he was pushed to the front as the woman began to sing. He froze as his eyes caught on the flower petal strewn street. Black hair hair curled around his shoulders and framed his face. He spun to the song and dark eyes flashed in the light. HE was barefoot his feet making no noise as they swept across the stone. His white tunic hung loose the strings untied. His black pants sat snugly on his hips and down his legs before cutting off before they brushed his ankle bones.

The woman watched him with a smile on her face as she sung the words in the tongue of the land. Lance couldn’t understand them, but guessed it must be a ball by the way the boy pretended to brandish a sword. The crowd was clapping along to the music and he reached a hand out into the crowd, daring a partner to come and join him in the dance. Dark eyes snagged on Lance and he stepped back before he stepped forward. The boy’s eyes flickered away and he dove into the crowd grabbing a portly old woman and hooking their elbows. She laughed as he drug her out on to the floor and began to spin them. 

The crowd got the idea and began to pair off. Spinning in a circle and trading partners. Lance let himself be drugged along trying to find the dancer in the crowd of twirling bodies. He caught glimpses of him, black hair, shining eyes, before he was handed off to another partner. The music was winding down and Lance had been swung around by numerous partners. The large armed woman he was dancing with spun him out of her arms into the crowd. Another pair of arms caught him. He was hit with the scent of pine and sandalwood. The wood that his bow was made of. It twirled his senses just as his partner was. 

He turned towards the person holding him. Dark eyes sparkled at him. He opened his mouth to say something, before he could they were off. Spinning faster and faster as the music reached its end. The boy twirled them one last time before grabbing Lance’s shoulder and climbing onto his shoulder to back flip off of it, keeping their hands clasped. HE landed and twirled himself into Lance’s chest holding his arm across his chest. He panted and the crowd cheered and clapped. Lance stood breathless trying to process what was happening. He looked down at the dark head of hair. The boy had pointed ears. An elf.

“ Thank you for allowing me to climb you like that. I guess that I should have asked first.” Lance started out of his thoughts. The boy’s voice startled him. It held the thick accent of the Eastern kingdom but he trailed his r’s like the tree folk. 

“I did not offend you in any way did I?” The boy was pulling away from him, slipping out from under his arm so he could face him properly.

“You’re an elf.” Lance blurted. The boy blanched and his hands shot up to paw at the hair around his ears.

“ Yes. I’m an elf. Say it louder why don’t you?” He hissed and Lance stepped back as he advanced towards him,

“ Do I offend you somehow? Are you a bounty hunter? I’m not worth much, not with this.” He tugged at his hair and Lance stared at him.

“I thought all the elves were killed in the wars.” The boy’s eyebrows furrowed,

“They did. As far as I know, I’m the last one.” Lance noticed dimly that there was an undertone of fear in his voice and that he had been itching backwards into the emptying town square towards the fountain.

“I told you. No one would want me. I’m ugly. You wouldn’t get much money for me, and I’d fight.” The weight of what the elf was saying hit him all at once. He was a human, who had immediately started acting weird once he learned the dancer was an elf. Of course he thought Lance was here to kidnap and sell him.

“I’m not a bounty hunter. I’m a knight.” If anything that had the boy stepping back further,

“ You can’t take me back to the king. He'd hate me.” Lance shook his head stepping closer to the elf,

“ I was just surprised to see that you were an elf. I have no intention of taking you anywhere or selling you to anyone. I was interested in you before I knew you were an elf.” The boy looked him up and down. Lance felt small under his scrutiny. Elves were perfect beings.

“I’m Lanceler but people call me Lance.” He held out his hand. The boy considered it for a moment before gently taking it,

“ I’m Keirthrian, I call myself Wood when traveling among men.” Lance nodded. His name sounded like a song.

“ Would it be insulting if I called you Keith?” Keirthrian seemed to think before shrugging,

“ If it makes it easier then I suppose you can.”

The town square was empty now except for them. The flower petals were blowing away in the soft breeze.

“ Where are you traveling to sir knight?” Lance looked over not expecting Keith to address him,

“ I’m headed to the kingdom Altea. It is time I return to my work.” Keith nodded and walked towards a pub on the other side of the street.

“ You have a while to go. Why not come in for refreshment? I have a table that you are welcome to sit at.” Lance looked out at the horizon where the sun was setting. It was a bad idea to travel in the dark, and Keith had fully enthralled him. He was not letting him out of his grasp so easily. He hefted his bag on his shoulder and followed him into the pub.

It was packed and Keith squeezed through the crowds of drunk men and heavily endowed women who had no shame in showing it off. A few men wolf whistled him and Keith ignored them completely. Lance caught up to him and glared at the large man. He discreetly flashed the roaring lions head embroidered into the fabric of his cloak. The man’s eyes widened and he turned away from the.

Keith was leaning over the bar when Lance caught back up to him. He was talking rapidly to the same blonde singer that had been in the square. Her eyes widened as she saw Lance and her eyes darted between him and Keith. Her brow furrowed and her eyes darkened protectively. She whispered something to Keith in that same language and Keith nodded laughing a bit. The girl looked Lance back over before reluctantly handing Keith a tray of bread cheese and grapes. Keith chirped a salutation to her and turned back to Lance,

“ I convinced her not to kill you, but I’m going to need you to keep my whole situation hush hush, yes?” Lance nodded silently. Keith smiled and Lance felt his stomach flip. Keith brushed past him and made straight for a small rickety table at the back of the room under a drippy candle. Lance followed him and set him satchel down before sinking into an equally rickety chair. It felt amazing to take the weight off of his feet. Keith slid the platter of food towards him. Lance took it gratefully. He took a few bites before looking back at Keith who was watching him. Lance swallowed a bit self consciously,

“ Do you dance for a living?” Keith looked affronted that Lance would even think such a thing,

“No. I am not some sort of sex symbol. I do community dance’s for community holidays,” Lance waved his hands around,

“ I didn’t mean it like that.” He kind of had though. The men's reactions to Keith when he walked into the bar had made Lance wonder.

“ I assist the blacksmith and teach the village boys to sword fight. I could beat the best swordsman.” Lance raised his eyebrow at that. Keith noticed,

“ You doubt me? Tell you what. You take me with you to Altea and I will challenge the best swordsman.” Lance laughed the thought of the feisty elf accompanying him made him feel warm,

“And what will I get from this?” Keith seemed to consider,

“ If I win I get to stay with you in Altea, if i lose I walk back here and continue on with the shame of my loss hanging over me.” Lance smiled and held out his hand Keith took it eagerly,

“Deal.” Keith beamed,

“When do we leave?”


End file.
